A conventional gas lighter, especially a disposable lighter, includes a plastic container filled with liquid petroleum gas, a lever, a striker wheel, a flint, a burner and a gas valve, whereby upon a depression of the lever to open the gas valve and rotate the striker wheel for sparking the flint, a gas stream from the burner will be ignited and burned for producing a lighter flame. However, it is very easy to depress the lever to ignite the lighter gas to cause an accident fire especially when "played" by an innocent child without being cared by his or her parents, possibly causing fire hazard such as burning injury or death to humanbeing or damage to properties.
It is therefore expected to disclose a safety lighter provided with a locking mechanism for preventing an unexpected striking of the lighter for ensuring a safety living.